


Who Killed April O'Neil?

by Baz



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990s Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: April O'Neil has been murdered and the Turtles seek to find her killer. They interview their enemies one by one to find the culprit.





	1. Chapter 1

WHO KILLED APRIL O’NEIL?

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE: Imagine if Christopher Nolan directed Ninja Turtles. That is the style of this story.

 

Reporter April O’Neil had been walking home that night. As she walked past an alley way, someone had grabbed her and stabbed her in the stomach and chest multiple times. She actually did manage to walk back to her apartment as she bled to death. Before she reached the door to the building, she got out her Smartphone, called Irma and then collapsed.

 

Irma ran down the stairs and made it outside, only to see the bleeding body of her best friend.

 

Irma then called the Turtles, who were horrified.

 

The Turtles made it to the top of the apartment building where they watched the ambulance take April’s body away. The police were asking a sobbing Irma questions.

 

The Turtles couldn’t believe it. Their best friend was actually gone.

 

A week later, Irma and many of the staff of Channel 6 News attended April’s funeral. The Turtles themselves couldn’t attend, but watched the news report about it.

 

The police were on the hunt for April’s killer.

 

But the Turtles wanted to find him or her for themselves.

 

Leo decided to visit an old enemy of his, Karai.

 

Karai had given up being an assassin and wanted to have a normal life. She now worked at a grocery shop, not the most exciting job in the world, but she didn’t have to deal with killing.

 

Leo visited her in her house.

 

“I’m very sorry to hear about April,” Karai told him. “But I swear, I had nothing to do with her death. I’ve been straight for 3 years now. The stab wounds on April’s body were obviously not very sophisticated. They were done with an ordinary kitchen knife. And the wounds were clumsily done. Good luck on finding the bastard who did this to April. I wish you and your brothers the best.”

 

“Thank you, Karai,” Leo replied as she left the house.

 

The Turtles had a list of peoples’ names on the wall; Karai, Shredder, Bebop, Rocksteady and Baxter Stockman.

 

Donnie draw a line over Karai’s name. She was out.

 

“I say it’s the Shredder!” barked a frustrated Raph.

 

“Too obvious,” replied Donny.

 

“Stab wounds, hello?” asked Raph.

 

“The Shredder wouldn’t stab her out of random,” said Leo. “He has killed many times before, but not without reason.”

 

“Is Mikey going to get up yet?” asked Raph.

 

Mikey had been lying in bed for nearly a week. He was too sad to move.

 

The other turtles went into his room and look at their depressed brother.

 

“Yo, Mike, we’re gonna find April’s killer, c’mon,” said Raph.

 

Mikey didn’t move. He just laid there. His pillow was soaked with tears.

 

“MIKEY, C’MON!” barked Raph.

 

“Raphael!”

 

It was Splinter.

 

“I will talk to him. Leave us.”

 

The turtles all left the room and Splinter walked over to Mikey.

 

“Your brothers are searching for April’s killer,” he told him. “I miss April as well. If you loved April, you will find her killer and put him or her behind bars. It would be something April would like for you to do. Would you do it for her?”

 

A few seconds later, Mikey began to rise from the bed. He looked at Splinter with tears in his eyes, and his sensei hugged him. Mikey then began to cry.

 

“I just need someone to talk to,” sobbed Mikey.

 

“Go to Irma,” said Splinter.

 

“Okay,” replied Mikey as he wiped his tears away with a tissue. “Thank you, Master.”

 

Mikey went to Irma’s apartment. Irma was on the sofa looking at a photo of her and April. She wept as she looked at it. There was a tap on her window. She looked outside and saw Mikey standing there. Irma opened the window and let him in.

 

“Just need someone to talk to,” said Mikey as he tried hard no to cry.

 

But he and Irma and began to bawl away.

 

“God, I miss her so much!” sobbed Mikey.

 

“Me too!” Irma sobbed back.

 

Irma decided to get a bottle of Whisky from the cupboard and she and Mikey took shots.

 

“Never had whisky before,” said Mikey.

 

“How is it?” asked Irma.

 

“It’s okay,” answered Mikey. “I’m more of a beer guy. Mark my words, Irma; my brothers and I will find the guy who did it and put him behind bars for life. I swear I will not rest until justice is served.”

 

Irma looked at Mikey and held up her shot glass.

 

“To April.”

 

“To April,” replied Mikey as he and Irma clinked glasses.

 

Casey Jones was in his apartment. He too was drinking from a bottle of whisky as he mourned April. There was a tap on his window and he saw that Raph was outside. Casey opened the window and let Raph in.

 

“Dude, get your gear on, the hunt is on,” said Raph.

 

Casey sighed.

 

“Dude, I’m not in the mood.”

 

“Man, we’re gonna find April’s killer,” said Raph.

 

“The police are looking for this guy,” replied Casey.

 

“Dude, the pigs are useless,” said Raph. “C’mon, I’m going to see the Foot clan.”

 

“Man…….,” began Casey.

 

Raph just looked at him.

 

“Screw you then.”

 

And with that, the turtle left the room and climbed out of the window. He ran off into the night.

 

Casey looked at his hockey mask and stick. He then sighed. He also looked at the small box on his table. And what was inside that box? It was a wedding ring.

 

 

 

 

 

Leo went to visit Baxter Stockman, who was also weeping and drinking heavily. He had a crush on April for years and now she was gone. A couple of years ago, he tried to kill Casey Jones, jealous that he was April’s boyfriend.

 

“I loved her so much!” cried Baxter.

 

Leo looked at him with sympathy.

 

“Do me a favour, Leonardo,” began Baxter. “You find the guy who did it and rip his heart out. Then send it to me so that I can destroy it!”

 

“Erm, okay, we’ll be in touch,” said Leo.

 

Back in the lair, Donnie draw a line over Baxter’s name.

 

He kept watching the footage of both the crime scene and the funeral on YouTube over and over again.

 

“There is something there, I can’t quite put my finger on it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the outskirts of town, Bebop and Rocksteady were munching on burgers and drinking booze.

 

They were drunk and very bored.

 

“You wanna throw mazel tov cocktails at buildings?” asked Rocksteady.

 

“No, the pigs will be after us again,” replied Bebop.

 

“Look who’s talking,” said Rocksteady, referring to Bebop as a warthog.

 

“Man, up yours,” snapped Bebop.

 

Suddenly, they noticed Raph just standing there in the shadows.

 

“Hey, we can beat the shit outta the turtle!” said Rocksteady with joy.

 

“Easy, morons,” replied Raph. “Take me to your boss.”

 

So the rhino and warthog brought Raph to the Foot clan’s hideout and two members brought the turtle to the Shredder/ Oroku Saki’s massive building.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mr Saki was in his office drinking tea and reading the news paper. The intercom buzzed:

 

“Sir, Bernard and Francis are here with a man dressed in a reptile costume of some sort.”

 

“Send them in,” replied Saki.

 

A minute later, the two Foot clan members brought Raph in.

 

“Ah, Raphael,” greeted Saki. “So sorry to hear about Miss O’Neil. You think I’m the one who killed her?”

 

“Maybe,” replied Raph.

 

“And why do you think I am the killer?” asked Saki.

 

“Because you have actually killed people and also have kidnapped April in the past,” answered Raph.

 

“Turtle, Miss O’Neil had nothing I wanted from her,” said Saki. “Why would I want to kill a middle class woman?”

 

Raph stood there. He didn’t have an answer.

 

“I got better things to do than murder people at random,” said Saki. “I have my own company to worry about. I even attended Miss O’Neil’s funeral for God’s sake.”

 

Suddenly Raph had an idea.

 

“You’re not the killer, but thanks for the head’s up,” he said as began to leave the office.

 

“Good luck on finding Miss O’Neil’s killer,” replied Saki.

 

“I’ve never thought I’d say this to you, but thanks,” said Raph as he left.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Raph ran back to the sewer where Donnie was watching the funeral footage over and over.

 

“Let me see the footage!” cried Raph.

 

Donny showed Raph the footage of the funeral.

 

“Look!”

 

Raph pointed that Saki was there and so were Baxter, Casey and Irma.

 

“Yes, and?” asked Donnie.

 

“Not all of Channel 6’s staff is there,” said Raph.

 

Donny looked at the footage. He was right. Burne Thompson and Vernon were not there.

 

All of the turtles looked at each other and grinned.

 

Donnie drew a line over Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady’s names and added in two more names; Thompson and Vernon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING! STUPID KID!” snarled Thompson as he drove his car, almost hitting a kid. He accused the kid of not looking where he was going, when it was actually Thompson who wasn’t watching the road.

 

To add insult to injury, he almost crashed into a woman’s car.

 

“GODDAMN WOMAN DRIVERS!” he roared at her.

 

The woman give him the finger, which only made him more angry.

 

Thompson then parked his car outside the house. He grumbled as he made his way inside the building.

 

He made his way into kitchen to take out a ready meal of spaghetti bolognese. As he did so, he grumbled about women, kids and foreigners and how much he hated them.

 

He sat down at the table with his meal at the ready. But then the lights went off.

 

“Stupid foreign electricians!” barked Thompson as he sat there in darkness.

 

But then the lights went back on. And standing behind him was a figure all dressed in a black balaclava and suit. It was Raph. He grabbed Thompson by the back of his head and slammed it onto his plate.

 

“OW! JESUS CHRIST!”

 

Thompson looked up at the figure and began to panic.

 

“HEY! WHO ARE YOU? AND HOW DID YOU GET IN?”

 

Raph then pounded his fist onto Thompson’s hand. The nasty boss winced in pain.

 

“Shut up!” growled Raph. “Now, I’m gonna ask you questions and you’re gonna answer. Or else.”

 

He then cracked his knuckles.

 

The scared Thompson looked at him.

 

“Now, why were you not at the funeral of April O’Neil?” asked Raph.

 

“I don’t like weddings and funerals,” answered Thompson.

 

“Did you hate April?” asked Raph.

 

“No,” answered Thompson.

 

Raph looked at him and then grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him into a wall.

 

“Did you?” asked Raph sternly.

 

“NO!!!” barked Thompson.

 

“But you were an asshole to her,” said Raph.

 

“I can admit, I can be a little harsh, but it runs in my family,” explained Thompson.

 

“Did April had something that you wanted?” asked Raph.

 

“No,” answered Thompson.

 

Raph punched him right in the stomach.

 

“DID SHE?” barked Raph.

 

“NO!!!” cried Thompson as he bent over and held his stomach in pain. “What the hell would I want from April? Make up? Dresses?”

 

“So April didn’t do anything to piss you off?” asked Raph.

 

“No,” answered Thompson.

 

Raph walked over to one of the drawers and looked at the cutlery. He pulled most of them all out.

 

“What are you doing?” asked Thompson.

 

“Looking for the blood covered knife you stabbed April with,” answered Raph.

 

“I DID NOT KILL MISS O’NEIL!!!!” cried Thompson.

 

Raph looked at Thompson who had tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

“Okay, Mr Thompson, I believe you,” said Raph. “But could you think of anyone who did it?”

 

“Maybe her friend, Irma? I dunno,” answered Thompson. “Vernon probably. He’s an asshole. Christ, if you think Piers Morgan was a narcissist…….”

 

“Okay,” said Raph. “Thank you for your cooperation.”

 

Raph then made his way out of the house. Thompson sat there on his sofa in the living room traumatized by what happened.

 

Donnie crossed out the name Thompson on the list.

 

"Good job switching the lights off at Thompson's place," Raph told him.

 

"Thanks," replied Donnie.

 

Could April's killer possibly be Vernon?

  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Ever since April’s passing, Vernon Fenwick was finally the top reporter and anchor of Channel 6. A job he lusted after. He sat in his dressing room trying to find his best face in front of the mirror.

 

“No, that’s not a good face. Maybe this one. Good, but not great. How about a small smile. Yes, that’s it. You know what my problem is? I’m just too perfect.”

 

“Talking to yourself,” asked a voice.

 

Vernon jumped.

 

“Who’s here?”

 

“The demons in your head,” said the voice.

 

Vernon looked around the room trying to find the voice. Then the lights switched off.

 

“ARGH! I told them to fix the lights in my room!”

 

Then they turned back on and Vernon saw the Turtles right in front of him.

 

“Little early for Halloween, guys,” he said to them.

 

But the turtles just stared back at him.

 

“Alright, cut the crap,” said Vernon as he grabbed onto Leo’s face and tried to pull it off.

 

But no avail.

 

“Wow, that’s glued on tight,” laughed Vernon. “Alright, what’s the game?”

 

“It’s tragic what happened to April? Isn’t it?” asked Donnie.

 

“Yes, but we must all move on,” said Vernon, not showing any sign of sympathy whatsoever.

 

“You like having April’s job, Vernon?” asked Leo. “Don’t you?”

 

“Well, it is honour to take up what she left off,” said Vernon.

 

Raph made the sound of a buzzer.

 

“My bullshit detector has gone off the charts,” he said. “Admit it, dickhead.”

 

“Admit what?” asked Vernon.

 

“You killed April O’Neil because you wanted her job,” said Donnie.

 

“You have no proof,” said Vernon, who was beginning to sweat. “It was obviously the Shredder.”

 

“Why Shredder kill a woman who was middle class?” asked Raph.

 

“For kicks?” asked Vernon.

 

“Why weren’t you at April’s funeral?” asked Mikey.

 

“I was busy,” said Vernon. “I’m a reporter, I have work to do.”

 

“The other staff at Channel 6 were there,” said Leo. “Why weren’t you?”

 

Vernon just stood there with no answer.

 

“Okay kids, time to leave,” he said. “I’m on in five minutes.”

 

Just then, Raph punched Vernon right in the face.

 

“Ow!” cried Vernon.

 

He then looked at the mirror in horror as he saw his black eye.

 

“My beautiful face!”

 

Raph grabbed him and shoved him into the wall.

 

“Tell us why you weren’t there or I’ll will break your nose!” snapped Raph.

 

“Alright!” cried Vernon. “I hated the bitch! Okay?”

 

The turtles looked at him.

 

“Yes, it’s no secret that I hated April,” explained Vernon. “I was destined for greatness. But April took it away from me. She was the reporter and I was her camera boy. Her little bitch.”

 

“So you admit that you did kill her?” asked Leo.

 

“Yes, and by God, it was glorious,” said Vernon. “I dressed in black clothes so that the bitch couldn’t see me in the alley, I grabbed her and stabbed her with an ordinary kitchen knife. Yes, I wasn’t at the funeral, but I have to admit that Thompson and I celebrated April’s replacement: Me.”

 

“It’s amazing that you told us everything,” said Donnie.

 

“Who’s going to believe a group of freaks like you?” asked Vernon. “A bunch of idiots in costumes who have nothing better to do with their lives?”

 

“At least we don’t murder people,” said Mikey.

 

“You don’t confess your crimes, we’ll be back,” said Raph, sternly. “And we will hurt you even more.”

 

The lights then switched off and Vernon was in darkness again. When the light came on, the turtles were gone.

 

Vernon looked around. He looked at the black eye and called in his makeup girl.

 

“How did you give yourself a black eye?” asked the girl.

 

“You want to get fired?” asked Vernon. “Stop asking such stupid questions, you idiot!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

With his makeup on, Vernon was on set and was behind the desk. The cameras were ready and it was showtime.

 

“Good evening, I am Vernon Fenwick,” began Vernon as he read off the teleprompter. “Our top news; I have murdered April O…….”

 

He looked at the teleprompter in horror as it said “I have murdered April O’Neil so that I could get her job”.

 

Vernon looked around.

 

“Where are they?” he asked.

 

“Who’s they?” asked his co-anchor.

 

“The four men in costume who tried to kill me, you idiot!” snapped Vernon.

 

He looked around the studio and gasped. He saw the turtles at the very back of the room.

 

“I gotta go!” cried Vernon as he got up and ran out of the studio.

 

Vernon ran down the corridor knocking over people. He thought about running down to the lobby, but he worried the turtles would be there. So he ran over to a window, opened it and climbed out. He ended up in an alleyway and made a break for it. But as he turned to a corner, someone sucker punched him in the face.

 

Vernon fell to the ground and looked up. He saw Casey Jones in his mask and hockey stick.

 

“Oh no! Jason Voorhees!” cried Vernon.

 

Casey grabbed Vernon and pulled him up. He then punched Vernon right in the stomach and then in the face.

 

The turtles then made their way toward them.

 

“I’m gonna beat the shit outta you,” Casey snarled at Vernon. “And then you’re going to jail for life.”

 

Suddenly, a porthole in the sky opened. Everyone looked up and saw what appeared to be a UFO coming out of it.

 

Vernon was in shock as the UFO lowered and lowered. As it landed, the door opened and everyone could see who was inside. It was a pink brain like creature sitting on top of a metal spider like body. It and two other creatures also on spider like bodies made their way toward the turtles, Casey and Vernon.

 

“We’ll take it from here, Turtles.”

 

It was Krang. And the two smaller Krangs had something that shocked the life out of Vernon.

 

It appeared to be a realistic looking dummy of himself!

 

“Is that me?” a horrified Vernon asked.

 

“A dummy version of you,” answered Krang.

 

The dummy of Vernon appeared to have his throat slit and was holding onto a big piece of glass.

 

“You’re coming with us, Vernon Fenwick,” said Krang. “We were looking to experiment on a human with no redeeming quality.”

 

The Krangs brought Vernon onto their ship.

 

“A fate worse than death,” said Leo.

 

“Goodbye, turtles,” said Krang.

 

With Vernon on their ship, it fly back into the sky and into the porthole.

 

The porthole closed and the ship was back in Dimension X.

 

The Turtles and Casey left the dummy Vernon in the alley. The police later found the dummy, which also had realistic organs, blood and bones inside it, and presumed that Vernon committed suicide. There was also a note on his pocket explaining his murder of April and why he did it.

 

As for Vernon, he became quite the guinea pig on Dimension X. You know how science classes dissect a frog? Imagine if happening to a human? Well, Vernon got it.

 

He lay on a table in a science class. His wrists and ankles strapped down. All of the Krang students giggled with glee as the Krang professor had the scalpel at the ready.

 

 

  
  
  


The turtles, Splinter, Irma and Casey were all at April’s grave. They each placed flowers onto it.

 

“Well, April, justice has been served,” said Leo.

 

“We’ll miss you,” said Mikey.

 

Even Baxter Stocking, Karai and Mr Saki arrived to share the condolences.

 

Hell, even Mr Thompson.

 

Irma became the new anchor at Channel 6.

 

“April was my best friend and I loved her very much,” she said. “I will carry on her legacy.”

 

 

  


Back in the Turtles' lair, the turtles, Casey and Irma looked at a photo of themselves and April. They all smiled as they looked at it.

 

“We will see her again in the afterlife,” said Splinter.

 

“I can’t wait,” said Mikey.

 

THE END

 


End file.
